


Carve Your Name On My Skin

by circusofmadness



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Tears, TharnType, episode 13, gulf can't help but want to kiss mew, mild and kaownah are cute nosy bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusofmadness/pseuds/circusofmadness
Summary: Mew almost had an internal shock at his own thought. Just when did he get out of character? When did Tharn become Mew and Type, Gulf?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 20
Kudos: 531





	Carve Your Name On My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> here comes my second mewgulf fic,, tbh, i wasn't planning to write one so soon, but episode 13 made me feel things and especially that love scene. oof- by far the best love scene i've ever seen in a bl; their chemistry, rawness and intimacy is out of this world. so after watching that and after reading that they kept kissing after cut (idk if it was about that one scene, or another in the series), i felt inclined to write this.  
> so here comes my fail, shameless, emotional smut ><"  
> hope you enjoy!^^

Tharn was manhandling Type in the most sensual and intimate way. He was carrying him to the bed, putting him on top of him, kissing him and feeling him everywhere, sniffling his intoxicating scent and existence and Type was letting himself get lost; grabbing onto his hair, inhaling his sweet scent and kissing his lips, neck and collarbone. Tharn’s hands were traveling against his back, under the soft fabric of Type’s white t-shirt, until he was soon pushed against the bed and Type was kissing his chest, going down and then slowly back up to kiss his neck.

“Want to switch roles? Might help changing my dad’s mind…”

Type’s voice was hoarse and breathless.

“Dream on…”

And soon Tharn rolled their bodies, until Type was pinned right underneath him; sweaty, disheveled and completely undone.

“Tonight… I’m going to be your husband…”

Tharn declared and Type smiled mischievously.

_‘You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes upon, Gulf’_

Mew almost had an internal shock at his own thought. _Just when did he get out of character? When did Tharn become Mew and Type, Gulf?_

Mew quickly took off his shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor, before he attacked Gulf’s -Type’s- lips; this time with so much fervor, he thought his heart would combust. Slowly his lips moved to his neck and collarbone, sucking profusely on the skin; tempted to bite it—

“Cut!”

He was about to disentangle himself from Gulf and go to the bathroom to calm his erratic breathing, until he heard Gulf’s soft voice moan his name in a breathless whisper and he lost it. Mew attacked his lips again and Gulf was kissing him back all tongue and moans and Mew wanted to drink every single moan and hitched breath that escaped Gulf’s lips.

“Guys, cut! We are okay!”

P’Tee said, but he soon realized that none of the two were actually listening and he gave up, slowly retreating and signaling to the filming crew to leave the two alone.

(…)

At that point Gulf’s shirt had also been removed and he was somehow back on top of Mew; attacking his neck with his plump lips and his hands were feeling every exposed surface of the elder’s toned torso.

“You know we are not filming anymore?”

Mew whispered in between breathless moans.

Gulf didn’t respond and kept tasting the sweaty skin of his collarbone, leaving red marks on the skin and Mew did not mind at all; not when those marks belonged to Gulf.

“Gulf?”

It was a simple call of the younger’s name that broke Gulf’s kisses and made him lock their eyes; visibly still in a complete haze.

“P’Mew, I’m sorry for getting too carried away…”

He was about to stand up, when he felt two strong, veiny arms grab his thighs, holding him put in place.

“I lost myself too; probably way earlier than you did…”, Mew confessed.

_And it wasn’t the first time. Mew loved kissing and holding Gulf in his arms. He loved getting lost in him and breathing his scent. Mew just loved Gulf; plain and simple._

But he had to ignore his feelings and undisclosed desires.

“We should go back to the others”.

“But that was the last shot for today…”

Gulf’s voice was soft, as if he was pleading for Mew to let him stay in his embrace.

“Gulf…”

“Can you kiss me for one more time?”

Gulf’s big eyes were glistening; all wide and sparkly and Mew knew he was going to lose.

“Why?”

“Because after this I know you won’t ever kiss me again…”

It was their last kissing scene. Mew knew that well enough, but he never expected the younger boy with the beautiful bambi eyes, the full and plump lips and the intoxicating scent to beg for one more kiss. He had already lost.

“Just one kiss?”

Mew asked; his voice barely audible. Gulf nodded and it was all he needed for him to flip them again and attack the awaiting, plump lips. Their lips were moving against each other and their tongues were entangled, engrossed in a sensual and sacred dance. Mew was sucking on his upper lip, biting it and Gulf was leaving broken moans against his lips. Mew knew that if he kept going, this wouldn’t end on just one kiss. Almost unwillingly he broke the kiss, making Gulf groan at the loss of contact.

“Now let’s go…”, Mew whispered in between irregular breathing.

“Why?”, Gulf asked as he finally opened his eyes; his dark brown orbs piercing Mew’s.

“It was one kiss. It’s over”.

Gulf’s body started shaking softly.

“Let’s go then…”

Gulf was about to push Mew away until he felt the elder’s palm against his cheek.

“Why are you crying?”

The sight of Gulf, underneath him, crying, made his heart clench.

“I don’t want to lose you… We will finish filming, you will move on and I’ll stay stuck and lost…”

Mew could only sigh and pull the younger’s body in a tight embrace; his fingertips drawing soothing circles on his back.

“You won’t lose me, Gulf. I’m your big brother, I’ll always be here for you, whenever you need me…”

Gulf felt a lump form in his throat.

“That’s not what I wanted to hear…”

Mew was upset at that point; Gulf was crying in his arms making no sense.

“Then what did you want me tell you?”

“What do you think, Phi? I was begging you to kiss me a few minutes ago!”

Mew's temper had reached an all-time high at that point.

“You want me to kiss you again?”

Gulf’s breath hitched and he laid down on the bed, wrapped his arms around Mew’s neck and pulled him down on him, their noses softly rubbing against each other and their lips only a few millimeters apart.

“Fuck me…”

Gulf’s voice was barely audible and sultry and Mew’s mind went completely blank; clouded by lust. He knew by that point that he had completely lost and there was no turning back.

“I won’t…”

Gulf wanted to scream. He had never begged for anyone; never been so completely surrendered to his feelings and he wanted to hate himself for being this weak.

“Why?”

Mew closed any possible distance and pecked the soft lips, before he whispered against them.

“I’ll only make love to you; not fuck you…”

It only took this sentence for Gulf to lean forward and attack the elder’s lips. The kiss was all tongue and teeth and both of them felt their breath stop for a moment. Mew was now attacking his neck, biting the skin and claiming it as his own and Gulf’s lips were slightly open, letting moans escape freely.

“Are you still my big brother, P’Mew?”

Gulf managed to ask in between his moans and Mew bit the skin under his lips harder, his hands slowly working their way on Gulf’s shorts, taking them off.

“I’m your husband…”, he growled against the bare skin and Gulf chuckled.

“That’s so _Tharn_ of you…”

Mew’s lips were making patterns on Gulf’s torso; kissing every exposed surface, working his way down and Gulf’s hands were scratching his back fervently; uncontrollable moans leaving his lips and Mew was sure that they were the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. Mew grabbed both his legs and forced them open, so that he could kiss and suck their insides. His lips started trailing kisses all over Gulf’s milky thighs, his hands tightly grabbing them, kneading the smooth skin and digging his nails so as to mark them as his.

Gulf was a moaning mess by that point and Mew loved it; loved the power that his touches had over younger boy.

Mew’s lips slowly started traveling towards his hot entrance, where he stopped to leave butterfly kisses, before he started licking and sucking on the rim, making Gulf’s entire body shiver in pure need and ecstasy.

“Please…”

Mew smirked.

“Please what, baby?”

“I need you…”

“Patience love…”

Mew gave the rim a few more licks and kisses before he inserted his tongue inside the hot cavern, swirling it around and making the younger throw his head back and bite his lower lip harshly in a desperate attempt to muffle his moans.

One of Mew’s hands left Gulf’s thigh and was shortly placed against Gulf’s lips.

“Suck…”

Gulf needed no second order to put three fingers inside his mouth, licking and sucking on each one of them and Mew, overstimulated, groaned against his rim; feeling himself get completely hard. Gulf licked them a few more times before he slowly released them one by one with a loud _pop—_.

Mew moaned and he slowly moved his hand towards the younger's pulsating entrance, where he rubbed the rim softly with his thumb before pushing one saliva-coated finger inside, making Gulf scream in sheer pleasure.

“We don’t have any lube or condoms here…”

Gulf strengthened his grip on Mew’s shoulder, before he answered in a mere whisper.

“I don’t mind, just please make me come undone…”

Mew growled as he inserted a second finger inside, accompanied by his tongue again and Gulf screamed. His fingers kept sliding in and out teasingly.

“Please just take me already…”, Gulf pleaded in between his moans.

Mew ignored the breathless pleas and kept on thrusting his fingers, scissoring them gently, while his lips kept on sucking on the rim, his tongue sliding in and out in a steady rhythm.

Gulf dag his fingers with his one hand on Mew’s shoulder, almost drawing blood as his other hand found its way to Mew’s hair, tugging it softly, while his eyes were tightly closed shut.

After a few more thrusts and licks, Mew removed his fingers making Gulf groan at their loss. Quickly he removed his white jean bermuda shorts and boxers and wrapped the younger’s slender and long legs around his waist, bringing their bodies closer.

“Are you sure? It might be painful since we have no lube and condom…”

Gulf wrapped both his arms around the elder’s nape and pulled him in, in order to kiss his lips.

“Fuck me, just take me raw… I need you so much…”

Mew growled at the sound of Gulf’s needy, breathless pleas. He spat on his hand to cover his length with saliva, before he caught Gulf’s lips with his own, kissing him passionately, while entering him in one long thrust, making the younger moan in a mix of high pleasure and pain.

“Are you okay?”, Mew whispered softly against the younger’s lips.

Gulf took a deep breath, before he nodded and reluctantly thrust his hips forward, urging Mew to move. Mew’s lips left Gulf’s lips kissing their way towards his ear, where he stopped to seductively bite on the earlobe, before whispering in his ear.

“I’m going to make you scream like no one has ever done before…”

Gulf groaned and Mew was moving in an excruciatingly slow rhythm, driving him insane.

“Faster…”

But as if he heard nothing, Mew only drove deeper, keeping his slow pace. Gulf let his head fall forward against Mew’s nape and Mew turned his head so that he could suck on his neck and leave hot, red love marks as he thrust deeper; his hand caressing the flawless, milky skin of Gulf’s thigh.

“God, you fit so perfectly in my arms... It’s like you were made only for me to hold, kiss and make love too…”

Gulf only mewled, as he felt Mew picking up his pace, thrusting deeper and faster, rolling his hips; trying to find that sweet spot that would make Gulf see stars.

“That’s because I was born to be yours…”, Gulf breathed against the skin of Mew’s collarbone.

Mew kept thrusting long and deep, until he finally hit that sweet spot, making Gulf’s entire body shiver in pure ecstasy. He wrapped his arms tighter around his shoulders and bit the skin of the elder male's collarbone; letting loud moans escape his lips.

At this point their movements felt rigid and erratic; their minds in a complete euphoric haze.

Mew was thrusting in and out even deeper and harder, never failing to brush against that special bundle of nerves that made the younger scream his name, chanting it like a prayer.

_“God, carve your name on my skin… fuck me deeper—”_

_“Fuck”_

After a few final thrusts, both of them reached their climax together and everything turned white.

(…)

They stayed entwined for a long time, leaving playful, lazy kisses, all over each other’s bodies, slowly turning their erratic breathing back to normal.

“Do you think they might be searching for us?”, Gulf asked, as his fingers kept playing with the soft strands of Mew’s dark hair.

“It’s past midnight, everyone is most probably asleep. Plus they also know that we are most likely still here…”

Mew replied as he strengthened his grip around the younger; inhaling his sweet scent that was now a mix of sweat, lemongrass and sex.

Gulf hummed in contentment.

“Are you sure about all this?”

Mew asked softly and Gulf turned his body around, never breaking free from the embrace, before he answered.

“About you and me?”

Mew only nodded and Gulf chuckled.

“I would never give myself to you, if I wasn’t sure about this; about **_us._** So, _hold me tight_ ”.

Mew grinned and slowly leaned in to kiss his forehead softly.

“I’m never letting you go”.

(…)

_“Oh God, my poor eyes…”_

_“Shh, Mild, you’ll wake them up…”_

_“But it’s already 10am, we have to leave for Bangkok…”_

_“We still have time just let them be…”_

The short conversation between Kaownah and Mild was cut short by loud shushing.

“Shut up you two, you’ll wake him up!”

Mew practically growled at the two for potentially disturbing the sleeping beauty that was perfectly shielded in his arms.

Mild flinched and Kaownah chuckled as he grabbed Mild’s arms dragging him to the door.

“We are leaving, right Mild?”

“Yes, yes… no worries P’Mew… Take your time, it’s fine!”

Mew only chuckled as the two intruders left the room and he focused his attention back to the beautiful boy in his arms.

_‘I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Nong Gulf, but please know that for as long as you want me, I’ll never leave your side. And even if the road ahead of us is bumpy and full of obstacles, I promise you that I’ll always protect you; always hold you tight’_

[…]

**Author's Note:**

> also please support the special episode by buying it legally through vimeo on demand!


End file.
